The present invention refers to a new telephone device, suitable to be coupled to the user's wrist, with the comfort which it involves, and endowed with multiple advantages related to the devices already known, up to the present date, all of them enabling to obtain an apparatus of the reduced size and weight which provide the desired objectives of comfortable transport and easy use.
One of the main cores of development of new products in the matter of movable telephony and wireless telephony terminals, is directed to a reduction of its weight and size, so as to provide, in this way, instruments which are more comfortable to use and to carry.
At the moment, the reduction of the size and the weight of those instruments is strictly based on the electronic and electrical aspects, such as on the one hand the miniaturization of electronic components and on the other hand the increment of the charge capacity of the feeding electrical batteries, which enable day after day a considerable reduction of the size of apparatus of movable telephony of wireless telephony terminals, without decreasing its power, fidelity and autonomy performances. Nevertheless, the reduction of the size and weight originated by these factors is very expensive since it needs a high basic research cost.
There is then a technical need to reach a reduction of the size and reduction of the weight of those instruments, so that they are more comfortable to use and to carry.